Voldemort's TrueMate
by RosaConnor12
Summary: Bella is Voldemort's TrueMate. I couldn't come up with a good summery.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just a quick notice I won't be able to update often but I will update as soon as I get the chapter done. -RosaConnor12


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

chapter 1

BPOV

I'm Isabelle Sadie Renee Snape, I'm not daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer I just altered their memories. I don't know who my mother is because daddy said that she just disappeared one night and never came back. Daddy was so heartbroken that he wanted to just give up. Anyway after daddy described what my mother looked like and what her personality was I wanted to make sure her spirit lived with us. After I met the Cullens I recognized one of the Cullen women to possibly be my mom. I studied her and then when it was just Rosalie and I, I asked about her past. When she told me she was married and had a baby girl I had to ask what the husband's name was. "Severus Snape and we had a little girl named Isabella Sadie Renee Snape." I looked her in the eyes and told her I am her daughter. At first she didn't believe me until I took off my wig and contacts. After I revealed myself to my mother we cried or in her case dried sobbed. When the Cullens left I was happy but I also knew that my mom would come to me and I can take her back to daddy. When it was around midnight mom came to my window and knocked on it. "Hey mother, are you ready to see daddy again?" I asked her. "Yes, I am I miss him dearly and how serious he can be." Rosalie said. I nodded and then magically packed everything and made sure no one knew me. "Mom, I should tell you now that daddy is in service with the dark lord and is very loyal to him. I've never met the dark lord but during the war I plan to join because honestly I hate what the light side does. If you want you can join as well." I explained to mom. She nodded and was lost in thought. "I was also wondering if you still have your wand because you might need it." "Yes I still have it I just never told any of the Cullen's about me." She said. "Ok I'm ready daddy doesn't know that I'm coming but before we go I have to tell you something." Rosalie stopped what she was doing, "what is it baby?" I took a deep breathe, "Edward has been very abusive to me since I started hanging out with the guys from the Rez and those that were in the Cullens. Of course he tried saying if I told anyone he would kill Charlie but I wouldn't care because he's not my father." Rosalie's eyes were pitch black with anger, "Bells, can I see the marks?" I nodded and took off my shirt so she can take a good look at what Edward did to me. "That son of a bitch hurting my little girl!" mom screamed out. After she was done with her ranting and muttering I put my shirt on and grabbed my trunk and held on to my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

BPOV

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

When we arrived at Spinner's end I made sure mom looked to see if daddy was home. When she gave the ok I apparated us into the living room. Daddy jumped and whipped his wand out until he saw me. "Hey daddy" I said and ran up to hug him I think he was in shock because he didn't hug back right away. After I release him I turned to see where mom was hiding. "When I noticed that mom was in the shadows in the room I then turned back to daddy. "Daddy, I have someone to show you and hopefully everything goes smoothly. Rosalie can you come out?" When I turned to her she took a timid step out of the shadows. "Hello, Severus long time no see" she said. When I turned around daddy ended up fainting from shock. "Let's get him to the couch. He must have been in shock to see you now and instead of being dead." I told mom when she looked concerned. It was about an hour later when daddy finally woke up. "Hey, daddy how are you feeling?" I asked softly. "Like a broom ran me over. Is it true that your mother is alive?" "Yes it's true she just left to go hunting and then she will be back" I told him. "Hunting?" Daddy asks. "Yeah the reason why mother 'died' was because a vampire changed her against her will. She's on the animal blood diet but I think she will switch diets and go for humans." I inform daddy. He nodded and we waited for mother to return home and when she did she turned to me. "Bella, did you tell your father about what was going on with Fuckward?" "No, mother I didn't think that was irrelevant at the time." I told her. She nodded and then daddy turned to me, "Isabella, what is your mother talking about?" Crap he used my full name, "well, while I was sent to Forks, Washington I met a family of cold ones. I of course knew what they were right way but I acted like an innocent human. No one suspected of course mom here hated me but, that was before she knew who I truly was. I ended up in a relationship with Edward and over time he started beating me especially after I started hanging out with a guy named Jacob he lived on the local Reservation. The beatings were getting worse each time I would try to talk back and of course quite a few times my inner Slytherin came out. Eventually He would end up cutting me but to where I had to cover it up. Honestly, since Dumbledork made me promise not to use magic I felt powerless for the first time since I got my powers. When I figured out that Rosalie here was my mother I had to confront her and after I learned about her past I just broke down and told her what Edward has done to me. Also now that I look back I know what he did made me stronger and a lot darker than before I left. Dad? Do you think I can become a death eater since I am of age now?" He thought about it, "yes as long as you can take to killing and torturing without letting your feelings get in the way." "Yes, I will be able to do that and I would love to be able to follow your footsteps and become a great death eater." I told him. "Ok before school starts I will see if the Dark Lord will grant you a meeting with him. Also I heard that Draco is suppose to be a death eater as well." Daddy informed me. I nodded and went to lie down.

 **Sorry that this is very short I will try to make the chapters longer for future chapters. Hoped you liked this chapter please review it will mean a lot to me. -RosaConnor12**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

BPOV

 _Week later_

It has been a week since I have been home and today is the day I get to meet the Dark Lord. Also Draco gets his mark as well and I can't wait to start serving for the dark side! Daddy has been teaching me many of the spells that is used often and even had me read on about what the dark side is about even though I heard a lot of things about it from him. Mom, is even going to join and she switched to human blood and now she doesn't have to feed to much as she used to. "Isa! Are you ready?" Daddy yelled up, "yes I am." Then I went down stairs and saw mom pacing and looking panicked. I looked at daddy with a raised eyebrow and he just shrugged. "Ok I'm ready" and then we apparated to the Malfoy Manor. Daddy knocked and Cissia answered the door, "Hey, Severus! Who is with you?" She asked. "Aw, you don't remember me?" I asked innocently. "Oh! Izzy! I didn't know you were back. How was it?" Cissia asked. "I'll tell you later after I hopefully get my mark today." I said. After daddy introduced mom we went and met the Dark Lord. When we went in me and mom immediately got to our knees in order to bow, "My Lord" we said at the same time. "Ah, Mss. Snape and Mrs. Snape I am delighted at the respect that you are showing me. Please raise" after me and mom rose we didn't look at him right away and then I felt two fingers on my chin. I looked up and saw the most beautiful red eyes of the Dark Lord. I felt a pull to him and didn't think much of it except all I wanted to do was to protect him and love him. "Do you feel that pull?" the Dark Lord asked. "Yes, my Lord" I said and then he did something that surprised me and my family. He kissed me! I of course responded because not only is he my lord but also because I felt an electrical current run threw us when he kissed me. When he finally pulled back he looked deep in thought, "it seems that I have found my dark queen. Your mark will be different, would you like to be my queen?" "Yes, my lord" I answered. "You don't have to call me that either Voldemort or Tom and now I will give you and Mrs. Snape the mark." He had me lift my arm he rolled my sleeves up and pulled out his wand and said, "Morsmordre" my mark was a little smaller than my dad's and then it was my mom's turn and then we were marked. "Isabelle, you will be in my room and will have a throne next to me and all the death eaters will follow your command." Tom said. When I was about to reply daddy interrupted, "my Lord, sorry to interrupt but Isabelle has to continue her work at Hogwarts so she won't be here all the time." daddy said. "Snape, since she is your daughter I will send her on a mission to spy on the golden trio and anyone close to them when the time comes. As for you Snape you will continue to be a spy for us when the Order calls a meeting. Mrs. Snape I think you would do well as to just stay close in case Isabelle needs you for whatever reason." "Yes, my lord" mother said. "You guys are dismissed Isabelle I want you to stay because I want to talk to you more in depth about your mission." Tom said. "Ok" I replied back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Tom/Voldemort

When my queen agreed to stay back I was happy but of course I didn't let her or her family see it. "Dismissed" I said and Snape and his wife left without Isabelle. While Isabelle watched her parents leave I conjured up another throne just like mine. "Isabelle, when you go back to Hogwarts I want you to stay in contact with me as much as you can and sneak out and come here. Also when you feel your mark burn it won't burn as bad as the others but if you can try to make the next death eater meeting so you can meet them." I told her. "Ok Tom" I then leaned down and kissed her hard and with all kinds of passion and she equaled just that as well. "Tom, I need you" my queen gasped out. "Very well" I said and I apparated us to my room.

 _Next day_

Isabelle to my dark side so well and we were up half the night and then we finally went to sleep around one in the morning. I just woke up with my dark queen right by me, then there was a knock on the door. "What!" I yelled, the door opened and Pettigrew came in and I made sure Isabelle and I were covered. "I-i-i-t's al-almost br-eakfast my Lord" he stuttered out. "Fine now leave!" I demanded and when he didn't I used wandless magic and threw him out. "My queen time to wake up" I said. When she didn't stir I started to kiss her and lick towards her bit mark that shows that she is mine. "Isabelle it's time to eat" I said. She started stirring so I made sure to keep kissing and licking her. "Mm" she hummed out, "morning, my dark queen" I said. "Morning Tom, that's the best way to wake up." She said. "It definitely is my dark queen, want to take a shower before breakfast?" Isabelle nodded and stretched and got up" I didn't get up yet and she must have noticed, "aren't you going to join me Tom?" My love asked. "Yes I will" I then got up and followed Isabelle to the shower. After our shower we got dressed I wore black suit with a green tie and I put my robe on over my clothes. When I turned around Isabelle is wearing black skinny jeans, dark green tank top, and black heels. Her makeup consist of black eyeliner, blood red lipstick, green eyeshadow with some silver sparkle. "You look beautiful Isabelle" I told her as she puts on a robe that is like mine. "Ok let's go and introduce you to the inner circle of our followers" I told her. She nodded and we left to go to breakfast when she got to the the we made sure our faces did not have any emotions on them. Isabelle nodded to let me know that she is ready to go in.

 **Sorry if this is too short I wrote this a while back and I just rewrote it a little. Thanks for the support and please review!-RosaConnor12**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

BPOV

When me and Tom went into the dining hall I saw my parents and I could tell they wanted to hug me but with the fear of Tom they can't. I decided to go and hug them because Tom wouldn't do much with me anyway. "My lord" everyone said in greeting. "As you can see that we have two new people, Isabelle Snape and her mother Rosalie Snape. Isabelle came back home from a muggles study trip to the US. While she was there she ran into a coven of half breed vampires, Rosalie here was part of that coven mostly forced to stay there and it turns out that she is Isabelle's birth mother and Snape's wife. Also Isabelle is my soul mate and you will respect her like you do me." Everyone nodded and then it was time to eat. After a while Tom brought the meal time to an end and looked to daddy for what happened with the Order. "My lord, the old coot still thinks that my daughter is still in Forks, Washington. Also Potter is still grieving over Black and the Order plan on bringing in vampires for Potter's protection." Daddy said. Vampires? "Daddy, how many vampires?" "6" was all he said. I looked to mom and saw that she has figured it out. "The Cullens" we said in unison. Tom seemed very intrigued about who the Cullens are. "I will start, the Cullens are a family of vegetarian vampires and three of them have powers. Also they each have brought something over from their human lives, Carlisle brought over compassion. Esme brought over compassion and a motherly vibe, Jasper is an empath and he brought over tactics for battles. Edward is a mind reader and he could read everyone but me mostly due to the occlumency. He also has a music talent from when he most likely played when he was human as well. There's Emmett he brought over extra strength and he is very childish when he wishes. Then when I met them Rosalie was distant with me and she didn't like me until she had to Bella sit when Fuckward went hunting.

 _flashback_

 _I fell asleep on the couch in the living room and I guess I was sleep talking and I kept mentioning Draco. And I was dreaming that he would finally get together with Potter, and I also mention daddy and then Rosalie finally woke me up. "How do you know of the wizarding world?" was the first thing she asked me. I couldn't hide it from her at that point, "I'm a witch and my real name is Isabelle Sadie Renee Snape." I said and she looked shocked when I said my last name. "You're Severus Snape's daughter… my daughter." I looked at her confused and then she went on to explain her true past with me and that's when I figured out why I always wanted to be near Rosalie more than Esme._

 _End flashback_

"From that day forward me and mom have been hanging out a lot more and getting to know each other. As time went on Edward was getting worse wondering why I was spending more time with Rosalie than Alice. Also Rosalie would come to the Swan house at night before Edward and would give me healing potions, when it was my fake birthday the Cullens threw an unwanted party and during that party Edward was about to attack me when Jasper tried to pull me away from Edward. Everyone thought Jasper was the weak one when in reality Jasper is the strongest one within that family." I said to them and went on with eating. "Mom?" I asked. "Yes?" I took a deep breath. "Mom, I want you to go and get Jasper and bring him here. He will be much happier here than with the Cullens." I told her and she nodded saying she will leave to go and find him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Sorry for not updating recently and thanks for the support and patience. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 6

RPOV

After Isabelle told me to go and get Jasper I decided to give him a quick call before hand. "Hello?" Jasper answered. "Jas, it's Rosalie I want you to meet me somewhere in Canada I need to talk with you about something." I asked/told Jasper. "Yeah, just me?" Jasper asked. "Yes, don't let the pixie know where you are going just say you're going hunting and then meet me by Canadian border." I told him and when he gave me an answer and then we hung up. I went back to tell Isabelle and say bye to Severus. Once I got to Malfoy Manor I just walked into the door and went to find my husband. "Severus?" I called out and then he came into the room a few minutes later. "Yes?" he asked me. "I'm heading out to meet Jasper I don't know when I will be back but I won't come back without him." I stated. Severus smiled and kissed me goodbye and told me that he will tell Isa that I have already left.

1 week later

About a later I was finally at my destination, once at the border I saw Jasper was waiting for me. "Hey Jas, sorry I wasn't here sooner" he turned around and smiled at me. "It's ok Rose, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jasper asked me. "Well I think it's time for you to know my true past." I stated and I decided to sit on a rock that was close by. After Jasper sat down close by I started my story. "Well it all started when I turned 11…

 _Flashback_

 _I got my Hogwarts letter I was so excited because all of my family were magical. That was my first year at Hogwarts. When I got on the train while I was looking for an empty compartment I met a boy. He was cute and I figured we could be fast friends, I greeted him. "Hi, my name is Rosalie Hale. Is it ok if I join you?" I asked him politely and he looked at me and then nodded. It was really awkward and since I was still young I really wanted to get to know him so I tried to ask for his name again he sighed but answered me. "Severus Snape" I nodded and we stayed quiet until a girl with reddish hair and green eyes came in. "Hey, Sev what are you doing here?" the girl asked. "Just wanted a quiet place and plus Rosalie here came in." After Severus pointed me out the girl turned to me and introduced herself. "Hi, sorry I didn't see you there my name is Lily Evens." I nodded and smiled, "Rosalie Hale" and then Lily turned back to Severus and then left a little bit after._

 _end flashback_

That was the year in a long time I was determined to become at least friends with Severus. Severus ended up in Slytherin, Lily went to Gryffindor and when I looked at Severus I could tell he was upset. I ended up in Slytherin as well but I really didn't want to be there but I wanted to help Severus. That year past and I saw that Severus was being picked on during the year and I finally had enough of James Potter's friends picking on Severus and I stood up for him.

 _Flashback_

 _James was another kid in Gryffindor and he and his group of friends were making fun of Severus and saying how his family didn't love him and that's why they all died. When they decided to pants him I had enough and went right in front of Severus and started yelling at James. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS TYPE OF TREATMENT!" I then turned to Lily who was laughing with the same group and I was beyond livid so I also yelled at her. "AND YOU! YOU CALLED YOURSELF SEVERUS'S FRIEND AND YOU SIT HERE AND LAUGH AT HIM WHEN THIS LOT JUST PANTS HIM? THAT IS SICK AND YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HIS FRIEND." I then went right in front of her and said in a calm voice, "I hope he chooses to either sooner or later to forgive you for this or completely hate you."_

 _end flashback_

I then left the scene and the rest of our school career James was too afraid of me. After the day I stood up for Severus he came and found me and thanked me and he also told me how right I was about Lily. We became friends and then we eventually dated and soon we got married after a year out of school.

 _Flashback_

 _One night I was out getting my daughter something for the holidays and I was attacked by something. That's when Carlisle found me, he turned me and I didn't know what I was until I heard him tell Edward I would be a great mate for him. I couldn't help but think that I could never go back to my loving husband and my daughter, Isabelle Sadie Renee Snape. Edward was saying that I will never be his mate and I was really happy when he said that. I also heard Carlisle muttering that he was making a mistake. Over time while being with the Cullens I always kept tabs on the wizarding world and I found out that my husband joined the dark side and I was proud of him and I knew nothing would happen to my little girl while he was working for the Dark Lord._

 _end flashback_

"The rest you already know." I finished telling him. Jasper looked like he was thinking hard about something and decided to ask me the questions he wanted. "So, how old were you when you were turned?" I answered him, "I was about in my early twenties". He nodded, "ok so why tell me now?" He asked with a little bit of hurt in his voice. "Because I was just reunited with my daughter while in Forks, Bella is my true daughter and I was such a bitch to her that I didn't realize she truly reminded me of Severus." I told him. "How did you find out that she was your daughter?" Jasper asked. I took an unneeded breath, "Bella was sleep talking the day I was the one watching her and she kept mentioning Draco and Harry being together and hating how she can't see her father. I woke her up and I demanded how she knew of the wizarding world. She told me and that's when I realized she's my daughter and now that we went back she and her mate sent me on a mission to get you." I told him. I let him think over what I just told him and that's when he noticed my eyes. "Why did you change diets?" I smiled a little and responded, "I changed diets so I can be strong for the final battle and also because I'm living with humans all the time so I don't have to worry about losing control. So Major are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to force you?" I asked him. He looked me right in the eyes and answered, "I'm going.."

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter with Rosalie and Jasper. I want to clarify that I might do a slash with Harry and Draco but that will be at a later date. Please review and thanks for the support.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry I haven't updated this in a while but I was working on my new Fic. Hope you like this chapter. Warning: there may be torture and violence and some slash involved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter

The Canadian Borders

JPOV

"I'm going to join you on the dark side." I told Rosalie. She nodded then lifted her sleeve up, "I forgot to mention I'm half vampire and half witch" then, she pulled out her wand and touched her tattoo. She then hissed in pain I looked at her concerned and she just waved it off.

Riddle Manor

BPOV

When I got a call from Rose saying she has Jasper I went to find my mate to let him know I'm leaving to go and get them. When I got to the dining room, I just walked right in and stood behind him until he was finishing with torturing the light wizard. After he finally killed him and turned to me, "yes?" I smirked at him, "sorry to intrude but I am going to go get Rosalie and the Major. I also would like for Father and Laucius to come with me." I said to him and the two death eaters. Tom nodded and then after the meeting was dismissed we left to go and get mom and Jasper.

The boarder

As soon as we landed behind Jasper he jumped up and turned around. "Woah! Down Jay" I said. "Oh, sorry um, who are you?" he asked. I kinda forgot that I was wearing my black cloak with the hood up. "I am Isabelle Sadie Renee Snape, mate of Lord Voldemort and soon to be dark queen." I said proudly as I took off my hood. "Bella?" Jasper asked. "Yes, Major it's me" I said in a bored tone. "Ok are you ready? Or do we have to stop at the newest Cullen Mansion?" I asked. Jasper looked sheepish, "the second option he said" I just nodded and mom looked at me with a proud smile and then went to follow Jasper and we just followed them all the way to Alaska.

Alaska, Cullen home

Once we go there all the Cullens came running out and I had my hood up once again and made it look like that me, Lucius, and father part of the Volturi and I transfigured something of ours into their blood red V. They gasped when they saw us, I tried not to laugh because each one couldn't really talk. "Hello, you must be new guards my name is Carlisle Cullen, my mate Esme, my kids Edward, Alice, her mate Jasper, Rosalie, and her mate Emmett. I laughed a cold laugh, "We are not part of the Volturi Carlisle" I simply said and nodded at my father to take off his hood. "Like my daughter has said we are not with them but we are friends with them." after he spoke I then grabbed my hood and put it down and there were more gasps. "Really, what is it with you people?" I said and father just raised an eyebrow at me. I just smiled innocently to him, I then turned to the Cullens, "I guess it's story time!" I said in a singsong voice. I then skipped inside and I saw Edward try and grab me to pull me back when my mom and dad were right in his face. I just cackled and went inside with Lucius by me, "You can put your hood down, it's not like they would live after this meeting anyway." I told Lucius and he just nodded and didn't bother to remove his hood. "Well, I guess that it's time you know the real me" I said and launched into the story and left out parts that we were death eaters and who my mate is. Now it is question time! Notice the sarcasm? "Why do you look so much like someone I used to know?" Emmett asked. I pretended to look at my nails and answered, "I have no idea" I said and I grabbed Jasper after he grabbed his bag and left to go back to the manor.

Hopefully you liked this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanks for the reveiws! Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

Chapter 8

BPOV

Riddle Manor

After, I apparated me and Jasper out of the Cullen home we arrived at Riddle Manor. I turned to Jasper, "ok, he may be at the Malfoy Manor but if he isn't show respect, don't look at him until he wants you to, he also looks snake like but that's a glamour he used around Potter and the Order. Also, when we have meetings I will be right by the Dark Lord and considering he's my mate I am the Dark Queen." I said proudly. "Whenever, one of us comes into the room bow unless we stop you. My parents and I will be spies and if the Dark Lord wants it so will you, he will send you on missions and when you are not on a mission you must come when we call." I said. By this time everyone was back and then we walked into the Manor, when I turned around I saw that Lucius, daddy, and mom had made sure their death eater robes are on. I then transfigured my clothes to a black dress that when down to the floor, I also had a dark green cape on. Once everyone was situated we went into the room, everyone bowed and I just went by Tom and stood by him and I had my cold mask on. "Did everything go as planned?" Tom asked. "Yes my lord" they answered in unision. Once the Tom got what he wanted from their minds, he turned to me, "my love, I see that everything went well" I nodded, "yes, it did when you look into my mind you will see that the big burly one- Emmett was on to me. So we apparated right away. He may not know it's me until we go to Hogwarts." I told him and he nodded and smiled a tiny smile, but of course our followers didn't really see it. Once, the meeting was dismissed I showed Jasper to his room and then I went to mine and Tom's room. When I got to our room I laid down and fell into a light sleep, about maybe an hour later I felt the bed dip, "my dark queen, I know you're awake." I turned to him and smiled I noticed that he took off the glamour, I smiled and kissed him. Tom deepened the kiss, and things started to get very heavy. (sorry I don't do lemons).

Next Morning

Today is the day that I will be going back to Hogwarts! I'm so excited, I get to see my daddy and mom all the time now. Plus I get to keep a watchful eye on Potter, weasel, and the mudblood, this year is going to be the year that the boy-who-would-not-just-die dies. When I saw daddy I knew it was almost time to go, "how much time?" I asked him. "one minute" I nodded and went to find Tom. "Tom, I have to leave I will contact you as soon as I can" he nodded and we kissed one last time and then I went to go find daddy. After I found daddy we apparated to King's Cross Station.

King's Cross

Daddy turned me around, "I will see you at the feast" I nodded and hugged him and then mom. When I got to where the train I saw Draco, and his parents. I walked over to them, "hello, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco." I nodded to each one in greeting. "My Lady" they said. "None of that we don't want anyone knowing that I'm Tom's mate until the final battle happens." I told them and smirked. "Of course" Lucius said. When the train was about to leave I dragged Draco with me.

The train

"Draco, you know if you like Harry and if he likes you back, you can turn him and bring him over to the dark side?" I informed Draco. He nodded in response, "true, but I don't even think he's gay for that matter." Draco said. I just smirked and got up to search for him. When I finally found where the golden trio was at, I knocked and went in. "Hello, Harry, weasel, and Granger, I just came to speak with Harry for a minute I have information that will help him win the war." I said. Granger, looked like she didn't believe me but she let weasel drag her out after Harry told them I wouldn't do much right now. Once they were out I turned to the door locked it and then put a silencing charm up. "So, Snape, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry said. I smiled a warm smile, "well Harry, I was wondering if there was anyone you like?" I just got straight to the point. He looked at me in disbelief, "um, that's really not your concern" he tried to say but it ended up being stuttered out. "I know but I could help you get him or her into your arms" I said. He sighed, "fine, as long as you help me to fall for him" he said blushing bright red. "Deal, I may be a Slytherin but I always keep my word unless for whatever reason I can't." I told him sincerely. Harry nodded, "so who is this guy?" I asked. "Dr-draco" he somewhat stuttered out. I smiled at him, "well, if you would truly be with Draco you have to accept him for everything even if he's dark." I told him, he seemed thoughtful and then looked me right into the eyes. "If it makes him happy then I will join the dark side just for him." he told me and I knew he was telling the truth. "well if that's true then switch to the house that you were destined to be in" I said and then left before he could comment.

HPOV

After, Bella left with her parting words I knew it was the right thing to do and if I can truly get Draco then I won't mind switching sides anyway.

So guys that's all for now next chapter will be in Harry's POV in the first half then we will switch. Ok please review it will mean a lot to me I like to hear what ya'll think of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry this isn't a notification but I just wanted to wish you guys a Merry Christmas and happy new year if I don't update sometime soon. Hopefully after the holiday rush I will be back to update, for now look for an update on Voldemort's TrueMate. Thanks again and Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

 **Warning: there will be some slash for the rest of this story**

Chapter 9

HPOV

After Bella left the compartment I decided to think on what she said. I honestly think that the dark side could be a good thing and I was suppose to be in Slytherin anyway. "Hey mate, what did Snape want?" "Nothing just wanted to talk" I told him simply and a little too sharply but I didn't care. "Harry!" Hermione yelled, I just shrugged my shoulders, "I'll be back I need some fresh air" I told them. I then got up and left and went to find Bella and Malfoy.

BPOV

After I left Harry's compartment I went back to mine, "so what happened?" Draco asked as soon as I walked in. "Harry looked like he was truly considering in joining us" I told him, not even ten minutes later Harry found us. "What do we owe this honor?" I asked him as soon as he walked in. "I will be joining and I need to be resorted" Harry said and he looked at Draco, I turned to him and he knew I wanted him to speak with Harry. "Harry, I have something to tell you and I want to do that privately." Draco said.

DPOV

When Harry nodded we left and went to a different compartment, once the silencing spell was up I turned to Harry. "Harry, I wanted to tell you that I truly like you and I was hoping that you liked me back." I told him in a rush, "of course Draco I guess I know where that leads me." Harry said. I looked at Harry with a confused look, he started walking towards me and it felt like an hour when he finally did stand in front of me. He bent his head towards mine and I started to go towards him as well and we eventually kissed. The kiss was amazing! When we pulled apart we were both out of breath, "that...was...amazing" I said in between catching my breath and Harry nodded in agreement. "So, Draco? Will you go out with me?" Harry asked, "yes I will" I said and he smiled. "Let's head back to Bella, and see what is going on" I told Harry and I grabbed his hand and we left the compartment.

BPOV

After the boys left I just went to explore and I ran into a Ravenclaw, "watch it" I said to her and she just smiled. "I'm Luna and I would like to join the dark side" I looked at her for a long while then I motioned for her to follow me. When we finally got to the compartment I left earlier and noted that the boys still aren't back I put up a silencing spell and a good locking spell that Tom taught me. I turned to Luna, "why do you want to join the dark?" I asked her. "Wherever Harry goes I will go to" she said in a dreamy voice. I just nodded to her and before I could say more I saw Draco pulling Harry by the hand. I undid the spells and went to sit down, "Luna!" Harry yelled and went to hug her and they started talking, "so you and Harry?" I asked Draco. He blushed, "yeah we are now dating" he said. I smiled at him, "Harry" I called he turned to me, "yes?" he asked. "If you hurt Draco in anyway I will slit your throat" I said mentacially. He looked scared and nodded and told me he had no intentions on hurting Draco. I nodded to him satisfied. When I noticed that we are close I told them to go and get ready. When we got to the castle I went to sit near the head of Slytherin table and those who know that I am the dark lord's mate slightly bowed when I went passed them. After the sorting Dumbles had a one other announcement. "As you all know the war is coming so I brought in some new people. They are vampires and they drink only animal blood, but I do advise not to bleed in front of them. Now McGonagall will sort them into their houses" when the rest of the Cullens came in they looked very sad. "Cullen, Edward" he sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. "Cullen, Alice" I decided not to pay attention the rest of their sorting. Before we were finally dismissed I noticed that my mom was here and sitting next to dad. I wonder when she got here? I asked myself. When we were finally dismissed we all went to the common room and I decided to go to bed early since we have classes in the morning.

 **Hey sorry that this is short I couldn't come up with much more for this chapter. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just wanted to say RIP Alan Rickman! Please tell me one of your fav moments when he played as Severus Snape. If you want to ask me go ahead and ask in the comments.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for any reviews that you have gave me I really loved your thoughts. Well now to the next chapter I hope you like it.**

' **bella'** _'Tom'_

Chapter 10

BPOV

I woke up early the next day and got all my shower stuff to take a quick shower. When I got out I went to my trunk and got my clothes out for the day. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a dark green shirt with a silver scarf, and black three inch heels. After, I got dressed I got my makeup on, black liquid eyeliner, grey eyeshadow, red lipstick, light pink blush, and I put on a snake earring. When I was finally ready the other girls were getting up so I grabbed my bag and left to go to breakfast. When I got to the great hall I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something might happen today and it may not be good. When I walked into the great hall I saw the Cullens were already there and sitting with the golden trio. I rolled my eyes but I walked up to my father and mother, "can I talk with you guys really fast" they nodded and we went down to the dungeons.

"Ok hun, what's up?" daddy asked me,

"I have this really bad or good feeling that something might happen today. I just don't know what to expect, daddy can you firecall Tom and put him on alert just in case it has something to do with him?" he nodded and mother hugged me in comfort. Daddy came back in,

"he said he will be careful today and said the same to you and that he loved you." I smiled, "thanks daddy" I said and then we went back to the great hall. I sat near Draco and I noticed that he was looking at Harry, "go to him Dray" I told him and he jumped, but nodded to me, and got up and I watched him as he went to Harry. I smiled when I saw them playfully bantering and then kiss and by the looks of mudblood and weasel they don't like it very much. I decided to intervene before one of them throws a hex at Draco or Harry for being together. When I got close I heard Granger yelling at Harry, "you know he's a death eater Harry!" Granger screeched. "Did anyone tell you, you sound like a banshee?" I asked her and she turned around and glared at me and I gave her my daddy's glare. She flinched back but didn't back down, "well what about you? You don't even have a mother she ran out on you and Snape!" she screeched at me. I smiled evilly at her, "my mother never ran out on us she was kidnapped and turned into a vampire without her permission. Also my mother is back look at the staff table and see that beautiful blonde woman there? That's my mother and yes I looked more like Snape but unlike you I'm open minded to someone who is a death eater or not and Harry" I said turning to him and he looked at me, "you are more than welcome to come over to the Slytherin table and ditch these two." told him and he nodded and got up and grabbed Draco's hand and helped him stand up. I smiled at them and they went over to the table then I turned back to weasel and mudblood, "you two listen closely to me and listen good, if you dare interfere with Harry's happiness and I will hunt you down and that goes to the Cullens as well, now if you excuse me I have a class to get to." I told them and left without another word.

SPOV

When I was my daughter walk out of the great hall I knew something was up and by the looks of Granger and Weasley she just gave them something to think about. Then I saw Draco and Potter leave as soon as she did. I looked at my wife and we had one of our silent conversation and we silently agreed that we would wait and see what happens and then we waited until all the other students left. We went down to the potions classroom and when we got close we heard an argument going on and by the sound of it it's Bella and Granger. "You think Harry is turning dark just because he's going out with my cousin? Guess what he's not and you aren't even acting like a good friend! If you were a true friend Granger you would be happy for Harry he has gone through shit in his life and guess what? He has finally found happiness yes it's with a guy but you know what? He is like a tool for you, weasel, and Dumblefuck and now I'm stepping in and stopping it before it gets out of hand! Harry is now an honorary Slytherin and is now part of the Snape family as my brother." Bella announced. I silently groaned and Rosalie giggled at my expense. I decided to make our presence known, "now that you have that sorted out Bella lets start the potion that is now written on the board." I said and Bella looked a tiny bit sheepish and I just smiled briefly at her so she knew I wasn't mad at her and by the looks of it Rosalie told her so as well.

 **After classes**

BPOV

I was walking down the hall to get to dinner when my stomach just dropped and I grabbed my wand and held it tightly in my hand, "show yourself" I said tightly but surprisingly calmly.

"Bella, it's Edward and I'm sorry" he said and I felt something sharp on my neck and everything went black after I felt a burn go through my body. I wanted to scream in agony and luckily I can somehow still feel and just my the twist and turns I knew we were getting close to the Hogwarts entrance so I just started screaming as loud as I could and I knew Edward would think it's because of the venom. After that it was total numbness and I was scared for my life and I just hope I can see my mother, daddy, Tom, and everyone else again and I hope soon.

HPOV

I was sitting at the Slytherin table with Draco eating when suddenly we hear a very loud scream ripping through the castle and Draco got up really fast and ran out of the great hall and with me hot on his heels. When he finally stopped he was holding his wand at someone and when I got closer I saw that it was Edward Cullen. "Put my cousin down Cullen" Draco said menacingly Edward just laughed and ran out of the castle at vampire speed. "Bloody hell!" Draco yelled. "What is going on here?" Professor Snape asked. "Bella has been kidnapped by Edward Cullen and by the looks of it she is unconscious." Draco said. I wrapped him in my arms and just let him cry and Snape did the same for his wife. I saw Snape whispered something to his wife and then left I just shrugged it off and held Draco and just stayed quiet because I knew he wouldn't be ok with Bella missing.

TPOV

When Snape came to the manor looking grave I knew something has happened. "My Lord" he said bowing, "stand up Severus" I said and he did. "Report to me what has happened" I commanded and I let a little worry slip into my voice. "Isabelle has been kidnapped by Edward Cullen and Draco tried stopping him but it didn't work and he just ran out with her. I told Rosalie to try and trace his scent so we can find them easily." Snape said and my was boiling to the point that my magic was slashing out but I reined it in. "Sorry good let me know if she has anything I would like to be the one to save her." I said and he nodded and I dismissed him. _'Bella, my love, please be alright when I find you'._

 **3 Days Later**

BPOV

When the burning started to ease from my finger and then the fire ended to my heart. My heart started beating faster and then just stopped. I woke up and looked around, I was being held in an old warehouse. Then I heard something in my mind, _'Bella, my love, please be alright when I find you'_ the voice said and I had to think who the voice belonged to. I then remembered Tom! I have to find a way out and get to my mate. **'Tom, can you hear me?'** I asked in my mind and then I got a response, _'yes, who are you?'_ he asked me. **'It's Bella I heard your plea I'm at an old warehouse I just don't know where. I was also turned into a vampire by Fuckward and I don't know if he will be back.'** I told him and then I heard something outside my door. **'Tom, someone or thing is coming I have to go but I will try and check in when I can'** I told him and he responded with an ok. Then the door opened and I ran forward and pushed my way past the person but it seems they were prepared for me to come towards them. "Well I'm glad your awake my love" the voice of Edward said. I growled at him but I didn't go after him I need time and then I will attack. Edward just smiled at me and then threw a deer down in front of me, I just looked at it and held my breath and walked over to a corner. There was no way in hell I was going veggie and he can't make me. Edward just smiled at me and then came over and tried to kiss me, but I kicked him in the nuts and ran for the door and I was lucky he kept it open. I just ran for it and I was out of that place and ran. I decided to follow a pull that was around my heart, it took me three and a half days til I got to Riddle Manor. Just ran for the door and when I ran in I smelt blood, I didn't want to loose my control so I held my breath and went to the throne room. I ran into the room and just ran into Tom's arms before he could do anything. "T-tom I missed you so much" I sobbed out to him. "Bella?" he asked and I nodded and just dried sobbed harder and held him to me. I was vaguely aware that he dismissed the meeting and he just held me. After I have finally calmed down Tom apperated us into our room and we started to make love.

 **Well I hoped you liked this chapter, let me know what you think in the reviews and until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for any reviews that I have gotten. Here's the newest chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter

BPOV

After I woke Tom up we made love again and then we got up and got ready for the day. When we went to the dining room I saw all of the inner circle except my parents were here. We all sat down and eat in my case drank some human blood. After that I decided to head back to Hogwarts since it was coming close to the final battle. I figured out a while back that I can still do magic but it's more enhanced. Once I apparated back to the school it was in the middle of classes so I went to potions. When I went to the lab I noticed that my father was a lot harsher to Potter probably because I wasn't here safe and sound. I decided to walk in front of my father, "daddy?" I asked him and he finally looked at me and ran to hug me as soon as he saw me. "Isabella what happened to you?" He asked. "I was kidnapped by Edward and he decided to turn me and when I was sure I wouldn't hurt Voldemort I went to him. We spent the rest of the night in his room and then this morning we had breakfast and I came here afterwards" I told him. After that we went about our day and I went to find Draco. When I found him he was in the common room by himself. "Draco how far along are you?" I asked him. He looked up, "I should be finished this week at some point." He told me and I nodded to him and went to write Tom. Once I got some parchment I started writing,

Tom,

Everything is going as planned Draco just told me that the cabinet should be finished sometime this week. By this weekend into next week Hogwarts and the wizarding world should be in our hands.

From,

Isabella

P.S. I have charmed this so if anyone is to read it it will show up with some insulting things.

After I finished the letter I called my owl and then sent it off to Riddle Manor. After I got a reply back from Tom telling me he will be ready when we are and I then went to find my mom and dad. Once I found them I told them the plan and they nodded and we're excited to know that the dark will be winning. After that I went to patrol the castle and then the forbidden forest. I have noticed that the golden trio isn't here either so I'm assuming they went on a final mission for Dumbles I knew that Tom did his horcruxes but never put them where they could be destroyed.

Hey guys I know this was very short but I think the next chapters will be until the end. So review and let me know what ya'll think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry I have not updating in awhile I've been very busy. Well here's the next to possibly last chapter.**

Chapter 12

BPOV

Today is the final battle and me and my mom and dad are excited that today is the day that the light will fall. Harry was secretly on our side so the mission he went on was truly so he can make sure his 'friends' didn't find out about him. He and Draco will be at Malfoy Manor so when the light tries to find Harry he won't be there. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he came just to see the blood bath. Now that it's dinner time Tom should be coming with the army soon and I am jumping for joy at the thought of finally seeing him.

TPOV

Today is the day that the dark finally takes down the light and I also plan to ask Isabella to finally marry me.

 _After the Battle_

Finally after the dark won and Dumbledore fell and when the light saw that Harry wasn't coming to their rescue they started to either turn to us or fight harder to live. The older Weasleys turned to us along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. After the fall of the light I turned to look for Isabella and I saw her coming towards me. I smiled at her and kissed her when she got close enough. "Great job today my love" I told her and she smiled at me. I then got down on one knee and she gasped, "Isabella, you are my mate and I love you and I am very happy to ask if you will marry me and become my queen, love, and wife?" I asked her and if she could she would be crying. "YES!" Isabella yelled and she leaned down and kissed me. I was so happy that I was finally able to have the love of my life by my side everyday for eternity.

 **Well here's the chapter the last chapter will be up at some point but until then look for any other updates on my other stories. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys thank you for any reviews I might have gotten while I was updating my other fics. Here is the last chapter of Voldemort's TrueMate.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Today is my wedding day and I'm very nervous my mom has been trying to keep me calm but it's failing miserably. Eventually I was calm enough to put on my wedding dress which is white ball gown style with beading on the bottom of it. My flowers consisted of red roses and orchids, my shoes are black with silver gems on the side of the heel and on the heel, and I have my hair down with small braids on the sides of my head and a small crown with my veil on my head. I heard a knock on the door and my dad calling in,

"It's time Bells" he said and I took another deep breath and grabbed my father's arm and smiled at him. We walked until we were in front of the doors that Tom is in. I heard the wedding march start and the doors opened up and I saw everyone of our followers and friends in the seats and soon my eyes zeroed in on Tom and I couldn't but help and smile at him and he smiled back at me. Once at the altar and Jasper doing the ceremony my dad gave Tom my hand and went to sit with my mom.

-Time Skip-

After the wedding we had a reception and then me and Tom left after saying bye to our friends and family. "Ready love?" Tom asked and I nodded to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and apparated us to our honeymoon. I looked around but didn't recognize where we were,

"Where are we?" I asked. Tom answered,

"Chile and our hotel is a block from here" I nodded and we started walking down the block and when we got there Tom checked us in and we got to the elevator and I pressed the button that our room was on and then when the doors opened up I grabbed our suitcases and went to our room and then Tom opened our door we walked in and it was amazing. It was a honeymoon suit and after everything was put away I walked over to Tom and started kissing him with a passion.

-Time Skip-

After Tom went to sleep I looked out the window of our room and smiled I was happy that the light has been defeated finally and that I am now married to Tom. I sighed though because I wished I could have given him an heir but I can't since I'm a vampire and that is what will always be with me for eternity. After a while I grabbed a book and started reading until it was 9:00 am I called room service and got Tom some breakfast and when it came up I woke him up and while he was eating I suddenly felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up the blood I had recently I decided to have Tom take a shower and while he's doing that I would check myself to see what wrong.

"Is everything ok?" he asked worried when I came out.

"Yes the food didn't agree with my senses so I ended up throwing up. I'm fine go and take your shower and I'll get ready out here." I told him and he nodded I sighed when he went into the bathroom I decided to use a vampire power and see if anything has happened. When I turned on my bond sights I saw my and Tom's bond was strong but there was also a little bond that is slowly developing to me and I saw it was attached to my stomach. I put my hand there and I felt a tiny movement I froze and I stayed frozen until Tom came out of the bathroom. I used vampire speed to get ready before he noticed I wasn't ready yet and when he turned around to look at me I was putting on makeup. I can't believe that there's a possibility that I could be pregnant! I have to go to a healer that make sure though. Before I could say anything to Tom I was sucked into a vision,

' _I was running around Riddle Manor with a little girl and a boy that looked a lot like Harry and Draco. When I stopped running I saw Tom watching from the window of his office and I waved to him and he waved back. After that the little girl jumped up on my back and said, "I got ya mommy" I laughed and agreed with her.'_

End vision.

"What did you see Hon?" Tom asked worried I smiled at him and said,

"You will find out soon enough now isn't the time to worry about my vision." Then we went about our day.

 **Well that's it for this story I will do a sequel soon after I finish one of my other stories and get further with the newer ones. Hopefully you liked this story and I will put up a notification for the second one on the other stories. Also if you liked this one check out my other stories I love to hear what you have to say so review or pm me. Until next time! :)**


End file.
